1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding member and a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus using the sliding member or the fixing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various fixing devices have been proposed recently that use a belt, instead of conventional fixing devices that use rolls, with the aim of achieving high manufacturability and increasing the ease-of-use by shortening the warm up time of heating members and the like.